Rapacious
by ScissorSheep
Summary: "Before you ask, I seriously was about ready to fuck in front of him. I wouldn't have cared." Felix is whispering softly as he kisses the grey helmet of his counterpart. "I've been a good boy, everything went according to plan, you should reward me." Felix and Locus find some alone time aboard the Tartarus.


**An:/ Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this and just as a fair warning this DOES contain some spoilers for episode 1 of season 13. Read at your own discretion.**

The stars outside twinkle brightly against the ebony depth of the void outside the UNSC ship Tartarus. The halls of the massive ship are silent for the most part, most of the commotion is in the middle of the ship with cell blocks lining the grey metal. Inmates are groaning, rubbing their fingers tired and aching from the purge. Some inmates are angry, others don't care, most are silent and waiting for the re-appearance of the two mystery soldiers that had so kindly executed roughly 70% of the ship's population in less than an hour.

To kill without being afraid to kill, as well as the incentive of money, the inmates had no idea what was required of them beyond what had been initially stated. Most didn't mind, the kinds of people aboard this ship just needed to hear the words kill, and no strings attached to be motivated enough to join their cause. However Felix, the orange and steel mercenary, had a bizarre fetish with money. Self-claimed people person connoisseur, needed nothing more than money and being able to murder scot free to be motivated into doing just about anything. There were generally three things that Felix cared about: Money, Murder, and Sex. With of course emphasis placed on the money part of the equation.

Something had obviously worked very well in the persuasion of the prisoners, the turn out after the purge had not been that bad. With the knowledge they had acquired from the Counselor of Project Freelancer, a former associate with the Freelancer program had been revealed. The mission all in all had been a huge success, and once again Felix knew that they would be paid well for their stellar performance. Everything tied back into the mercenary's greed, he had become a killing machine for hire for a reason.

Felix never worked alone on missions. To hire Felix meant hiring his counterpart as well, and while they claimed to be at odds with each other, as Felix had so eloquently put: they just worked so damn well together. Locus was always wherever Felix went. They were deadly compliments, when paired together created an almost invulnerable pair, both overwhelming and stealthy in ANY battle scenario. There was very little that they had not done, from mass murder of innocents to well wiping out entire ships, the pair had done almost everything together.

Felix had a bit of a loud mouth, most often used in the presence of his rival, or well whatever the hell they were to each other. Half of the time Felix intentionally tried Locus' patience, it gave him a rush getting his normally silent partner to react. The manner in which he reacted was overlooked, because to Felix any reaction was better than no reaction.

The orange and steel mercenary clicks his tongue sharply and casts a mischievous glance at Locus who responds with a dangerously low growl. Felix and Locus have been cooped up in the control room together for far too long at this point discussing their mission. Locus had gained the ability over the years to tune out the other man.

The Orange/Steel mercenary had been going on and on about the purge, the way it made him feel, the way his heart raced with a cruel adrenaline as the screams of the damned filled his sinful ears. They were yelling from their graves before they had even known death would kiss away the oxygen from their lungs. Locus is rubbing at the bridge of his nose, pinching it harder than necessary clearly irritated at his comrade.

"Oh Locus, I can't seem to get that precise moment our feet gravity locked onto the floor," a shiver rolls down Felix's spine, Blood rushing thick through his veins "I don't really get to do that often. Mass murder people while they scream their lungs out in confusion."

In about two seconds Locus was going to be doing some murdering himself. Perhaps assassinating his cocky partner would appeal even to the prisoners aboard the Tartarus.

"You talk too much."

"Yes I know. But I do it because you don't _ever_ talk." Felix shrugs leaning backwards into the control panel, his fingers thrumming against the metal console sides.

"I have no need to ramble as you do." Locus crosses his arms clearly displeased with Felix.

"I just wanted to tell you why I got myself so riled up…" Felix smiles beneath the metal of his helmet, it's a twisted smile.

Locus vaguely tilts his head to look at his partner in crime, ah so that was what he had been getting at. That was the kind of game he wanted to play. Locus felt the corners of his lips twitching with amusement.

"And you're telling me why?" Locus' voice is unnervingly stable and cold as before, it makes Felix pout a little.

"Why would I be telling you something like that if I didn't want you to do something about it? I want you to touch me." Felix reaches up to his helmet and clicks the two release buttons by his ears. The helmet hisses softly as Felix lifts it off and tosses it to the side.

Locus glares at the sight of the brunettes face slightly.

"Get out." Felix says dangerously low as he glances at the black clad crew member they had brought with them.

"Yes sir…" The man coughs awkwardly and salutes before leaving, the doors hissing shut behind him.

"Before you ask, I seriously was about ready to fuck in front of him. I wouldn't have cared." Felix is whispering softly as he kisses the grey helmet of his counterpart. "I've been a good boy, everything went according to plan, you should reward me."

"What about the alarm?"

Felix glares at the empty helmet searching for where he assumed Locus' eyes would be beneath his armor.

"That created no hiccups. Everything went according to plan, textbook. We did great! We killed them and now we get to take the cargo back and whip discipline into them." Felix moistens his lips slightly. "Besides, it made things interesting and fun."

Locus could tell at this point Felix was saying anything and everything that he could in order to please. If it wasn't money, it was sex, and as of late the two mercenaries had become well acquainted with each other's bodies. The first time Felix was less than happy but none the less submitted in the end. The second time had escalated from Felix masturbating to being caught red handed and fucked into the next week.

After that they couldn't stop. Lust was a remarkable force indeed.

Felix placed his lips against Locus' helmet and slipped his hands across the side of the helmet to press the two release buttons for the green/steel mercenary's helmet.

"Don't throw it." The sound of Locus' voice unfiltered was a rare occurrence, one that Felix had grown to treasure. The rich, deep quality to his voice made Felix weak in the knees every time he heard it. A heady bolt of anticipation rushed through the brunette's body heightening his arousal even further.

Locus' helmet clangs to the floor skidding beneath one of the consoles.

"Are you testing my patience?" Locus grinds out, this time irritation clearly etched into his face.

"Yes." Felix purrs out as he buries his face into the crook of Locus' neck, he licks softly against the under armor appreciating the texture of the material.

Locus is moving them backwards and Felix lets out a small noise of approval as his body is pushed into the wall. Locus reaches for Felix's codpiece and un-hinges it tossing it to the side.

"Why is it that you can throw my armor around, but I can't throw yours?" At this point Felix is talking just to talk.

"Because I take care of mine." Locus says simply before returning to the task at hand. Piece by piece Felix's armor is removed, by the time the last piece of armor hits the floor Felix is a panting mess against the wall. The under armor is clinging to his skin in all of the wrong places, he feels hot and sweaty already as arousal dances through his system.

"Fuck… Please get me out of this damn thing, I need you to touch me. Make me cum nice and hard." Felix leans his head on Locus' shoulder kissing the armor there as a means of distracting himself.

"You're like this just because you got to kill?" Locus muses as he reaches for the zipper.

"No. I'm like this because I got to _murder_. I am like this because their screams filled me up and left me wanting more. I'm hornier then shit because these men's fate rests in the palm of my hands, and there is _nothing_ that they can do about it." Reiterating the reason for his arousal causes a sharp spike of pleasure to pool at the base of his stomach. Felix laughs slightly before continuing, "I'm like this because I like control."

Locus raises an eyebrow at his comrade.

"You like control, yet look at you. Whimpering beneath my hands, begging me to fuck you. Begging for attention like you want to be humiliated." With a sharp snap of his wrist Felix's under armor is completely open in the back. The rush of cool air against his skin causes Felix's breath to hitch, body melting forward into Locus.

"You think you're on the top of the world but look at you here. Already a mess without me even touching you." Locus is growling low into Felix's ear licking at the shell softly before pulling back.

"You want to be kicked down a notch, forcibly humiliated, forced into submission." Locus works his hands beneath the body armor cupping Felix's firm globes beneath his hands, massaging him.

Locus' words are music to Felix's ears, he's thrusting himself against the mercs thigh unashamedly. A soft whine slips past his lips and suddenly there is a hand on his cheek tilting his face upwards, their lips meet.

Felix finds himself rendered speechless, mindlessly thrusting his arousal—and then the delicious friction is gone as Locus dislodges his thigh from between Felix's legs. The brunette has a protest on his lips but before he is able to speak Locus' hands are touching him again. Sliding across his body as they slowly peel the under armor off of Felix's warm skin. Felix shivers as the under armor slowly peels off the last bit of his skin before being tossed over a console phasing through the projected data.

"Locus…" Felix whines softly as his skin flushes deeply pleasure numbing his nerve endings simply by being freed of his clothes.

Felix is always extremely attractive bending his neck backwards, exposing it, showing signs of submission and Locus finds himself tracing the tendons in his neck. While doing so Felix groans out, and not in a way that Locus had been expecting. He pulls back momentarily confused.

"Take off your fuckin' armor you prick." Felix is glaring through hooded eyes glazed over with need and irritation.

Although the commanding tone in Felix's voice almost causes Locus to call the whole thing off in irritation, he reluctantly starts to strip himself of his armor as well as under armor. Felix's hands are tracing the outlines of his partner's skin as the under armor reveals it.

If anyone had told Felix that he would be doing these things with Locus in the future he would have laughed at them. Ironic that now, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Locus understood him, understood what it was like to relish the harvesting of other people's misfortune. The insane rush Felix experienced after killing someone was a feeling he wasn't entirely able to describe. It brought him pleasure, joy even to put a bullet through someone, to slip a knife irreversibly deep inside someone. Everyone always understood he had a thing for the darker things in life, Locus had been the first person to share some of his sentiments. Felix felt at home with Locus. For never really getting along, they really had an excellent partnership.

Everything was so much easier when the two of them cooperated. It was deliriously amazing to find someone that completed him on so many levels.

"Felix." Locus' voice is sudden snapping Felix from his inner thoughts to the present. How funny that everything ended up here.

"Remember when we first met? Haha just how much I fucking hated you." Felix grins. "Who would have thought we would be here."

"You get so easily aroused it was bound to happen eventually." Felix's grin simply widens before the mean sinks to his knees.

"Let me make you nice and wet so we don't have issues later…" Felix's lips ghosts over the flushed head glistening in front of him. "Mmm so fucking big…" Felix finds himself murmuring before stretching his lips over the rosy tip of Locus' arousal. He sucks softly before sinking lower and pulling right back up again. If there was one thing they both knew Felix could do with his mouth, it was this.

Felix swallowed like a pro, pulled back up to lip at the slit before sinking back down onto Locus and sucking hard. Coaxing even the slightest hitch in Locus' breathing was enough for Felix. It excited him knowing the normally silent in bed partner of his could react in even the slightest of ways.

Felix's cock is dripping pre-cum as he sucks down his partner, a bead softly rolls down the underside of his shaft and onto the floor but Felix pays it no mind. He's slurping up Locus' cock like a pro, sucking just right and licking every single hotspot he knows gets his own motor going. Felix brings his hands into play as one rolls Locus' balls softly while the other wraps around the base of his erection. Felix swallows everything Locus has to offer. The brunette lets out a hearty moan as Locus' fingers thread through his hair massaging lightly.

"Stop." Felix pulls himself off Locus' glistening length and kisses the slit before standing again.

"Just fuck me. Don't even stretch me, just please Locus I need you inside of me." Felix wraps a hand around both of their erections and slowly starts to stroke them before he increases the pace of his hand. Their cocks are dripping as pre-cum steadily drips from the both of them. Their scents are mingled and Felix finds himself choking back a scream as he almost cums right then and there. Locus thumbs over the head of Felix's arousal and flicks the bead of cum away before slipping his thumb into his mouth.

Felix wraps his legs soundly around Locus as his hands spread his cheeks.

"Please." His voice is wrecked. "I wanna cum." Felix sighs as relief washes over him, he feels Locus' arousal pushing at his entrance before sinking into his warmth completely.

"Oh oh fuck…" Felix is whining and mewling as pleasure washes over him as he rocks his hips back to meet Locus thrust for thrust.

With so much build up there is little time for play and Felix finds himself on the brink of orgasm as a powerful wave of pleasure tightens the knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Not yet." Locus' hand clamps down hard at the base of his partners arousal.

"No!" There are tears in Felix's brown orbs he had been right at the peak of cuming!

"Not until I finish." Locus' breath is hot and much heavier than before, Felix knows that Locus isn't going to last much longer. The pleasure is truly numbing and Locus finally finds Felix's prostate. Felix screams as his orgasm hits him so suddenly it knocks the breath right out of him, his body stiffens arched back like a bow as rope after rope of cum paints his abdomen.

Locus feels his orgasm rupture through him just as forcefully as Felix's muscles milk him of his essence which spills out steadily.

They are both exhausted and bask in the afterglow.

Felix is riding the edge of unconsciousness as Locus picks him up and carries him into one of the crew cabins. Locus cleans them both off before setting Felix down into bed before joining him.

Sleep comes to both of them easily that night.


End file.
